Imperfect Family
by Ink-Quill-and-Parchment
Summary: Bay makes Emmett realize that he is not the only one with family problems.


**A/N: **This fic is set way back when Emmett's Dad was getting married to Olivia. And in this fic, Bay is still a bit insecure about Daphne's importance in the Kennish household.

**Disclaimer: **'Switched At Birth' does not being to me. I am just a fan using the characters of the show for creative purposes.

* * *

**Imperfect Family**

**Emmett Bledsoe's P.O.V.**

Some days I envied Bay. I mean, don't get me wrong here, I love her. It's just that she had such a great family. The dynamic quartet comprising of her, her father, her mother and her brother made for such a perfect picturesque family that it would make anyone envious. Sure, there was the whole 'switched at birth' thing but they all still somehow managed to stay happy. And together. Unlike mine.

Sometimes, especially on stressful evenings like this one, I wished my family was more like the Kennish's. Content and united. But that was impossible. Now more than ever. Not when Dad has decided to settle down with Olivia.

I didn't really dislike her. Staying with Dad and Olivia for the weekend had warmed me up to her considerably. In fact, I could go to the extent of saying that she was quite a fun person. But she was no Mom material. And every time she allows me to do something that Mom would usually forbid, I can't help but miss Mom. Sure, she was always interrupting and scolding but isn't that what all Moms really do?

Moreover the raging fight between Mom and Dad had intensified since Dad declared his wedding plans. I know Mom and Dad have fallen out of love - however the heck that happens - but they could atleast keep the fights to a minimum. For my sake.

I took one last look at my parents, who were signing furiously, from my hidden spot in the kitchen and headed for my room, careful not to be seen. As a child, I used to try to stop their fights but as I grew older and they grew apart, I realized these fights were necessary. Necessary for it was the only time they ever interacted. It was their way of letting out all the pent up emotions. Doesn't mean that it hurt any less, though.

I slammed my bedroom door and booted my computer, planning on completing my homework to preoccupy myself. A file named 'Family' caught my attention. I clicked on it and browsed through it. A weird, doomy feeling swept over me as I saw our old photos.

One of them was taken when Dad and Mom had taken me to the city zoo. I sat on Dad's shoulders who held my leg and had an arm around Mom's waist. A chimpanzee peered from the steel cage in the background. They claimed that I had tried to gain the chimpanzee's attention by jumping near its cage. And when it did come, I ran away in fear. 'Old times!' I smiled in nostalgia.

The photo that followed next was of Dad and Mom giving me a bath. In usual circumstances, this would have been embarrassing but right now, after having to witness one of their fights, this photo came as a huge relief. It reminded me of the time when we three were an actual, happy family.

I skipped to the next photo, gulping down the lump in my throat. It was of me, Mom and Dad in a museum named 'Carlos Princeton Museum'. We stood in front of a large painting, my parents crouching on either side of me to be of my height. I was pouting with my arms crossed, obviously displeasured that they considered me short. We three used to visit the museum every year on their anniversary. It was special because Dad had proposed to Mom there. After their divorce, we avoided the Museum like the plague. Mom, because it reminded her of Dad and me, because it reminded me of what I had. And what I'd lost.

A warm hand on my shoulder startled me. I looked around to find Bay bending and looking at my computer.

"Is that you?" I read her lips. She didn't sign, she was too engrossed in the photo.

"Yeah." I signed before pecking her cheek.

"You look so cute." She signed as she continued to stare.

"Yeah well, those were the days of my life. Back when I had a family." I signed, looking away.

She cupped my chin and turned my face to her.

"Does your sullen face has something to do with the tension in the hall? I mean I could practically feel the intensity in that room, you know, where your Mom and Dad are sitting and signing furiously." She signed as she straightened up and looked at me. I stood up. Something about the way she was looking at me made me want to tear up.

"I'm okay with Dad marrying Olivia. What I'm not okay with is Dad and Mom . I mean they are divorced, for heaven's sake. I understand my family can never reunite but they could atleast act better around each other. It kills me to see them fighting and arguing." I signed, feeling my eye tear up. I blinked back the tears before continuing. "Sometimes I wonder how life would be if Mom and Dad had never separated. We could have been a perfect family. Perfect enough to rival yours."

She blinked once, surprised at the sudden mention of her family.

"My family isn't perfect. This is a misconception a lot of people have. I, unlike you, have to deal with two contrasting set of parents and there is a whole lot of confusion regarding Daphne and I." She signed back.

"Atleast your parents aren't divorced and fighting." I signed.

"Yes but atleast your parents schedule time and love for you alone. Ever since Daphne arrived, Mom and Dad had been juggling their affections between us. Intentionally or unintentionally, they both have divided their time and love between us. And believe it or not, Daphne is getting the higher end of the deal. Afterall , she is their biological daughter. Not me." She signed really fast. Her eyes grew moist and her face flushed.

I immediately pulled her into a hug. I was whining so much about my family's problems that I nearly forgot that her family was going through hardships as well. And in a way, she was right. When I shuffle between Mom and Dad, atleast all their attention is solely on me.

After a moment passed, she wrapped her arms around me, sniffling. I patted her back and kissed her forehead until she felt good enough to pull away.

"No family is perfect. Neither mine nor yours. Deal with it." She signed with a watery smile.

I nodded in understanding and then winked. It was time somebody lighted up the mood.

"Maybe ours will be." I signed and gave her a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up" she signed and blushed as she dived in for another hug, which I gladly gave her.


End file.
